The Lily List
by AnimalAddictions
Summary: James Potter is head over heels for Lily. One day he makes up a list of all the things he likes about her, and uses them to count Quidditch laps... until he runs into a goalpoast. View the very list, then review!


A/N- Hey guys! Happy New Year from Animal Addictions, LU.

I told some of you that I was planning a Lily L. P. and Scorpius song fic (to Don't Stop the Music by Rihanna), and I have most of it written, however, I couldn't get it all typed because I have a party in like 10 minutes... so I'll put that one up next year, and you guys can read this story, which I wasn't sure when I was going to post, ah, well. Atleast I had a back up.

Well, here you are! Here's to a happy new year!

* * *

The Lily List

I have written a list of the ten things I like the most about Lily, to keep track of laps during quidditch. For the first lap I'll think of number one, and ponder it in my head, for the second lap I'll think of number two, and so on and so forth. It really works quite well, I don't even get tired as easily when I think of her as I fly. But sometimes that's the problem: not thinking. And sometimes my eyes glaze over. On one occasion in which ol' Padfoot will never let me live down, I was actually fanaticizing about Lily so hard, that I ran into the goalpost since my eyes were imagining other things, and I hadn't been looking where I was going. But I still use the list, just a reminder to me every day about how much I love Lily. Maybe someday I'll have the courage to show this to her. Then again, maybe not. Oh, well. Here's the list anyway, just so I'll never forget it.

1-Her eyes- Lily has the most beautiful emerald green eyes. They are gorgeous, clear, shining orbs that I could get lost in.

2-Her hair- Lily has amazing firey red hair. Me and my friends code name for her is the floo fire, it may not sound very romantic, but now I just about faint with excitement whenever I hear the word floo. We use it because her eyes are emerald, like the floo fire, and her hair is firey, no explanation needed.

3- (this may sound weird) Her shirts- I like her shirts for some reason. A lot. I even have a favorite one, she wore it last Christmas Eve, and it's beautiful. It is an exact match to her eyes, and quite low cut, it just about makes me crazy. It has modest lacey trim around the neckline though, and at the hems. I love that shirt, though I might like her better out of it.

4- Her lips- although there is really no need for explanation here, it's obvious that I want to kiss them and dream about it just about every night, I'd just like to add that they are shaped in a perfect dimpled heart.

5- Her neck- this may sound weird, I know, but they are the body part which you throw your arms around when you hug.

6- Her shoes- I'm not sure why, but I die about every time I see her in her shiny gold strappy heels I tingle. Therefore, they are number 6.

7- Her heart- Lily has the purest heart: An insanely better heart than I, and not even comparable with Sirius'. Even a high sight beyond Remus'.

8-Her innocence- Now I know if a list like this ever existed for Sirius, this would not be on there. I'm not even sure if Sirius was born pure. Well, a pure blood anyway, but you know what I mean. She's just that way. And I'd love to be the person who spoils that.

9-Her legs- Okay, so at least I only have two actual body parts on here. I'm not Sirius, I don't see girls as a hunk of meat, but you can't help but say she is one hot momma. And you know that's just about the highest compliment I can think of, and she even outshines that. I'm talking whoa!

10- ME- Last of all because it will never happen, me and her together. But she will never like me, so I'd better just get back to counting quidditch laps regularly again, before my eyes glaze over and I run into a goalpost once more. Sirius will never let me live that down, he's already brought it up at least a dozen times, and I just might die if he brings it up in front of Lily…

I was imagining my excuses for said list when I ran into something very hard and solid, and had a curious falling sensation as I saw stars. I could hear Sirius laughing…

* * *

A/N- Happy New Year!!! You'll make mine the happiest if you review! :)

x3 LU


End file.
